


Don't leave

by PandaLostInTheStars



Category: Ni No Kuni II : revenant kingdom, Ni No Nuki 2, Ni no Kuni
Genre: Angst, Cause I like to make my favourite character suffer, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Hydra, hurt Roland, injuries (mentions), nightmare (mention)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14257905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaLostInTheStars/pseuds/PandaLostInTheStars
Summary: Evan got reckless during a battle. It had consequences he couldn’t have imagined.





	Don't leave

**Author's Note:**

> MORE FLUFF!! This time with a bit of angst and hurt/Comfort on the top.  
> English isn’t my first language and I post this with no Beta whatsoever please be indulgent XD  
> Also Batu’s speech is probably OOC as hell but idk how to write dialogues !

The hydra was enormous. Its eight heads were a pain to deal with.

The whole team had to be cautious. Dodging every blow, attacking when they had the chance. All could tell it was going to be a long fight, because one blow from this creature would surely put KO the strongest fighter.

 

The battle had been going on for about an hour now. All of them were exhausted and Roland had half the mind to tell Evan that they should retreat when he saw out of the corner of his eyes a head heading for Evan...who had his back turned to it, facing yet another one.

Evan wouldn’t see the attack coming.

Roland didn’t think. He just shoved Evan out of the way with a shout “LOOK OUT!!” taking the blow head on.

A nasty crack could be heard for everyone and Roland tasted cooper in this mouth.

The rational part of his brain managed to deduce that he must have a few ribs broken and a perforated lung, hence the blood in his throat…

Then he crashed into the ground.

“ROLAND!!!” he heard screaming, but the voices were far away, muffled.

A bright yellow light overcame everything and he distantly heard the hydra cry in pain.

Then he blacked out, sure that his other friends were going to keep Evan safe, even if he didn’t make it.

 

To say that Evan was terrified would be a huge understatement.

His friend, mentor, protector, and kind of father figure Roland had saved him, by putting himself in danger. Just like Nella. He was having a hard time breathing, flashbacks of Nella stepping in front of him to take the entirety of the magic blow still haunting him and right now the images of Nella and Roland were superposing each others.

He screamed.

His sword glowed a fiery orange-yellow. With a yell, he launched it toward the hydra. The blade sunk into the creature’s torso like it was butter. It emitted a roar of pain and fell down on the floor. However, nobody was paying attention to it as they all rushed toward the _way too still_ form of Roland on the floor.

Batu let out a curse at the sight while Tani and Evan paled. The blue guard’s coat was torn, blood seeping through it.

Roland’s face was pale, unnaturally so. A small tickle of blood trailed from the corner of his mouth.

But worst of all, he was completely unconscious. The small rise and fall of his chest assured the others that he was still breathing but one question remained: for how long?

 

Batu took the man in his arms princess-style and Evan gagged at the sight of the small puddle of blood that laid on the floor.

 

“He needs healing immediately! Let’s rush back to the kingdom!” yelled batu, who, it seemed, had automatically taken the lead of the small group considering that Tani and Evan were too shocked to do anything.

 

The little group rushed back to the little kingdom-in-the-making, were they had recently installed a medical bay thank god.

The doctors took sight of Roland’s condition and quickly took him in charge, leaving everyone to wait outside of the tents.

 

Batu sighed and turned back toward the two younger ones. Tani was trying to comfort a now slightly crying and shaking Evan. The shock had finally started to fade and now the young king was realizing that Roland may very _die._

 

Batu couldn’t, in good conscience, lie to his king and tell him everything would be fine. He had no idea, and Roland really was in critical conditions.

He just hugged them both and they waited, and waited, and waited…

Eventually the two young passed out from exhaustion, and he had to carry them both to bed.

He then went back to the medical bay, where a doctor with a somber face greeted him. He braced himself for the bad news.

“His condition is still bad, but at least he’s stable. The worst was the internal bleeding, but thanks to magic we managed to stop it at least partially. However, he still hasn’t woken up and that is worrying. He’s been unconscious for quite some time, without any anesthetics being used …. If he hasn’t woken up by tomorrow morning we’ll have to declare him in a coma.”

Batu felt his blood freeze at the words.

He dumbly nodded and entered the room where his friend laid, unconscious, covered in bandages.

He sat down next to the bed.

“You better wake up Roland. Evan needs you. We need you. You can’t just fall in a coma like that.” He said before leaving, going back to check on Tani, Evan and the others and get some much-needed sleep.

The night went on…

As dawn was just starting to break through, Evan quietly slipped in the white tent.

Everyone was still asleep, except for some guards that he had managed to slip by.

He sat on the bed, next to the unmoving form of his friend. His heart rose up in his throat at the sight of all the bandages and he fought not to cry.

All night long he had nightmares that Roland had died. And the guilt kept on torturing him.

If only he had been more careful…

He snuggled up next to Roland, his head on his chest, reassured by the gentle heartbeat he could hear.

“Please, please wake up….” He mumbled before he drifted into sleep once again, emotionally exhausted.

He didn’t see Roland’s eyelids flutter open, nor did he see the gentle smile that formed on his face.

The doctor, however, noticed that Roland now had an arm on Evan’s back, and a faint smile on his face as he slept. He opened his eyes, looked at them, and put a finger on his lips in the universal _“silence”_ gesture. Then he pointed at the sleeping form on his chest. Understanding the message, the doctor left them to get a few more well deserved hours of sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it !  
> Please leave a little comment, they are my writing fuel ^^”


End file.
